Weakly (PvZH)
Weakly 'is a zombie class in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The parallel class for the Plant side is TBA. Description "They weaken plants, 'Freeze, and Quickdraw to get rid of even the biggest threats!"'' Weakly Heroes may use Weakly cards. Special effects * Amphibious - Can be placed in water lanes. * Bounce - Bounces the target plant/zombie back into the player's hand. It can be played again. * Freeze - Frozen enemy skips its next attack. * Frenzy - Does a bonus attack if it defeats a plant. * Gravestone - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase. Any "When played" abilities happen at the beginning of the Zombie Tricks phase. Can be prematurely destroyed before any effects take place with Grave Buster. Can heal zombie in it if using a trick. Only Zombies have this ability. * Quickdraw - Attacks before all other fighters during the fight phase, even if not on the first lane. Zombies Heroes * Haunting Rider (Weakly/Beastly) Hero version of Haunting Zombie. * Party Crasher (Weakly/Brainy) Hero version of Boombox Zombie. * Timeshifter (Weakly/Crazy) Hero version of Cuckoo Zombie. * Leftover Lurcher (Hearty/Weakly) Hero version of Sanitation Expert. * Fowl Hero (Sneaky/Weakly) Hero version of Zombie Chicken. Zombie Fighters Basic - Common * Amateur Hiker (PvZH) - Basic Zombie of the Weakly class. * Pizza Deliverer (PvZH) - Gives all Gourmet Zombies +2 at the end of each turn. * Cowpoke Zombie (PvZH) - Quickdraw. * Bowling Zombie (PvZH) - Destroys a Plant with 1 or less at the end of each turn. Premium - Uncommon * Prospector (PvZH) - Quickdraw. Moves to another lane each turn. * Temaki Zombie (PvZH) - Frenzy. When destroyed, gives a zombie the Frenzy trait. * Farmer Zombie (PvZH) - Gravestone. Destroys a Corn, Fruit or Root Plant when revealed. * Freezer Zombie (PvZH) - Gravestone. Freezes a Plant when revealed. Premium - Rare * Wood Plank Zombie (PvZH) - Gives another Zombie Armored 1. * Flu Zombie (PvZH) - Gravestone. Frenzy. When it attacks a Plant, the attacked Plant will get -1 each turn. * Pop Maniac (PvZH) - Gives all Zombies +1 /+1 for each Gourmet Zombie played. * Drummer Zombie (PvZH) - Gravestone. Gives a random Zombie Quickdraw at the end of each turn. Premium - Super-Rare * Relic Hunter Zombie (PvZH) - Reveals a Gravestone. * Flyswatter Zombie (PvZH) - Frenzy. When destroyed, destroys a Plant. * Burger Flipper Zombie (PvZH) - Transforms all Plants into 2 /2 Burger Bushes. * Mummy Gargantuar (PvZH) - When destroyed, destroys all Plants here. Premium - Legendary * Boombox Zombie (PvZH) - Freezes all Plants when a Party Zombie is played. * Roadie Z (PvZH) - Makes a 1 /5 Speaker that says "End of Turn: Bounce all Plants here." Token * Ice Block Zombie - When this hurts a Plant, that Plant is Frozen. When destroyed, make a 1 /1 Waiter. Event * Valentines Zombie (PvZH) - Gives a Plant -2 and gets +2 at the start of the Tricks phase each turn. * Food Grease Zombie (PvZH) - Plants can't be played in the same lane as this Zombie. * Lost Media Zombie (PvZH) - Gives a VHZ Tape at the end of each turn. Tricks Set 1 Basic - Common * Brainz Pop - Give a Plant -1 . Give a Zombie +1 . Premium - Uncommon * Cook-Out - Give a Zombie the Gourmet Tribe. * Jam Party - Shuffle 2 random Party Zombies into your deck. * Gourd Carving - Destroy a Plant with 3 . Premium - Rare * Ice-Blockade - Makes a 3 /1 Ice Block Zombie. * Surprise Box - Do 3 damage. Conjure an Imp. Token * VHZ Tape - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 4 . Set 2 TBA Environments Galactic - Uncommon * Throwback Track - Before combat here: Bounce '''a Plant here. Galactic - Super-Rare * Orbital Ascension - When a Plant is played here, move that Plant. Superpowers Hero-Specific * Spirit Blaze (Haunting Rider) * Boombox Blast (Party Crasher) * Call Of The Cuckoo Birds (Timeshifter) * Lid Shield (Leftover Lurcher) * Egging Up (Fowl Hero) Non Hero-Specific * Target Practice - A Zombie gets '''Quickdraw '''and +1 . * Swimming Lessons - Move a Zombie. It gets '''Amphibious. * Reverse Engineering - Switch a Zombie's Strength and Health. Beta and unknown cards * !#Owl Tamer_name#! - Has 3 /2 and Quickdraw. Is a Pet Zombie. * Pompadour_name - Has 1 /1 . Is a Vacation Sports Zombie. Has Amphibious. When this hurts the Plant Hero, Conjure a Party card. * Backstage Zombie - Has 3 . Creates an unknown environment. Is an Event card. * !#environment_film#! - Created by Backstage Zombie. Has no Ability. Costs 1 . Gallery Weakly (PvZH).png|Old Weakly (PvZH) icon PvZH_Weakly_Icon_Meowy.png|New Weakly (PvZH) icon Trivia * This is the first PvZH type made by HashBrosTrolls. * The original icon is made by Rayman901. * The new icon is made by Meowelody. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:PvZH Types